


A thousand years

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Recurring Dreams, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da qualche parte ci saranno sempre uno Sherlock Holmes e un John Watson al 221B di Baker Street.<br/>---<br/>I have died everyday waiting for you<br/>Darling don't be afraid I've loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.<br/>... E se è un sogno che lo si lasci dormire, perché non crede di poter sopportare un ritorno alla realtà dopo questo e si ricorda benissimo dove ha messo la Browning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand years

**A thousand years**  
 

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I've loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._  
 

Il rumore degli zoccoli dei cavalli sul selciato filtrava attraverso le imposte chiuse del 221B di Baker Street.  
Nelle orecchie di John Watson c'era solo il fruscio del lenzuolo.  
Il freddo dell'inverno londinese era mitigato dal camino acceso e dal tepore del corpo accanto al suo.  
"Se ci scoprono finiremo in prigione."  
"È elementare, Watson."  
"Eppure non ti vuoi fermare."  
"No, decisamente no."  
John passò la mano tra i capelli di Sherlock, arrotolando una ciocca nera sul suo dito per poi lasciarla andare. Amava quell'uomo da troppo tempo per farsi fermare dalle sciocche credenze vittoriane, ma questo non significava che il resto del mondo lo avrebbe capito. Sarebbero finiti ai lavori forzati per sodomia, come quel famoso scrittore che aveva destato tanto scandalo qualche mese prima.  
"Ti preoccupa che qualcuno ci scopra." Non era una domanda. Sherlock non domandava mai. "Ma non vedo chi potrebbe denunciarci."  
"Mrs. Hudson?" domandò incerto, più per dimostrare a Sherlock che la sua paura non era del tutto infondata che per sospetto.  
Sherlock scosse il capo in segno di diniego, la testa appoggiata contro il suo petto.  
"Non c'é niente che Mrs. Hudson non sappia su quello che accade in questo appartamento." si affrettò a posare un dito sulla bocca dell'altro per tacitare la protesta che sapeva stava per uscire dalle sue labbra.  
"Non gliel'ha detto nessuno e non lo dirà a nessuno. Lo sa, ma finge di non saperlo."  
Spostò il dito e John si limitò a sbuffare.  
"Fantastico! Davvero fantastico!"  
Sherlock sollevò il capo e lo zittì con un bacio. "Non é cieca, John."  
"Vuoi dire che ci ha visti?" Il tono della sua voce si alzò di qualche ottava, rasentando l'isteria.  
"Ci vedono tutti, John, solo che fanno finta di non capire. Come ci comportiamo quando siamo insieme... Si capisce. Ma la gente si limita a guardare e a non osservare. Comunque nessuno avrebbe prove."  
John si morse il labbro inferiore, poi decise di utilizzare meglio la bocca e la posò su quella di Sherlock a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. "Io comunque andrei in prigione per te."  
Sherlock sorrise. "Anche io."  
 _"Ti unisci a me?" In un'altra vita John sarebbe andato in prigione per Sherlock – per aver preso a pugni un commissario che aveva osato insultarlo – se solo quel genio pazzoide non avesse deciso di prenderlo come "ostaggio" e farli fuggire entrambi._  
   
La 46 Divisione di fanteria dell'esercito britannico era trincerata da giorni in quello stupido paesino francese.  
John Watson, venticinque anni, una laurea in medicina fresca di studio, troppa poca pratica prima di partire, troppa pratica dopo essere arrivato, ricuciva ferite per soldati che probabilmente non avrebbero passato la notte. I tedeschi li bombardavano, li mitragliavano, lanciavano bombe e davanti a lui sulla terra battuta decisamente troppo poco sterile c'erano corpi dilaniati in modo che ricordavano quadri di Picasso. I ragazzi che non morivano sotto il fuoco nemico e sopravvivevano alle barbare operazioni tornavano a casa con gambe e braccia amputate, sempre che l'infezione e la cancrena non li strappasse a questo mondo prima.  
Quando si era arruolato per proteggere il suo paese dalla pazzia della Germania nazista John sapeva di doversi aspettare qualcosa di brutto e spaventoso, non aveva pensato che fosse  _così_  brutto e spaventoso.  
L'allarme cominciò a suonare, mentre un aereo nemico lasciava cadere una bomba dove fino a poco prima si trovava seduto John. Non abbastanza lontano da lui, comunque.  
L'esplosione travolse John, spedendolo contro la parete terrosa della trincea, una scheggia della bomba conficcata in profondità nella gamba e la clavicola rotta dall'impatto, ustioni di terzo grado sul 70% del corpo. Rimase a terra in una posizione innaturale in attesa che qualche soldato lo soccorresse e attese, attese finché il sangue non smise di spandersi attorno a lui e i suoi occhi divennero vitrei e i polmoni smisero di immagazzinare aria. Attese e quando i suoi compagni lo trovarono continuò ad attendere in una fossa di terra nella campagna francese.  
 _In un'altra vita John avrebbe pensato "ti prego, Dio, non farmi morire" e per una qualche volontà, divina o casuale, sarebbe sopravvissuto. Sarebbe tornato a Londra, ammaccato, ferito, zoppicante, ma sarebbe tornato e avrebbe incontrato un vecchio amico che gli avrebbe fatto conoscere un sociopatico iperattivo. In un'altra vita sarebbero diventati amici e poi qualcosa di più. Ma in questa vita John Watson non avrebbe mai incontrato Sherlock Holmes e il 221B di Baker Street sarebbe rimasto vuoto, disabitato e polveroso, senza altri inquilini, perché quell'appartamento era per Sherlock e John e nessun'altro._  
   
Il cielo era plumbeo, come sempre a Londra in quel periodo. Ma John non stava guardando il cielo, stava guardando quella figura nera che spiccava contro il cielo grigio e pesante come il piombo. Perché sembrava che una tonnellata di piombo gli fosse precipitata sul petto incrinandogli le costole, perforandogli i polmoni, impedendogli di respirare.  
Ogni parola che usciva dalla bocca di Sherlock era una pugnalata. Stava mentendo. Era così palesemente ovvio.  
Ma non era quello che gli faceva male. Sapeva cosa stava per fare, lo sapeva, ma non voleva credergli. Non poteva credere che si volesse buttare.  
"Questa chiamata è... Um... É il mio biglietto. È quello che le persone fanno, non é vero? Lasciare un biglietto?"  
Perché? Dannazione perché, Sherlock?  
"Lasciare un biglietto quando?"  
La mano tesa verso l'altro in un vano tentativo di toccarlo, di impedirgli di gettarsi. La mano di Sherlock nel vuoto, come se volesse rispondergli.  
"Addio, John"  
"No, non farlo! Io... Io ti amo."  
John parlò ad un telefono vuoto abbandonato sul tetto, il corpo di Sherlock era già un proiettile nero destinato ad infrangersi al suo.  
"Sherlock!" Un grido inutile, tutto il dolore che il suo corpo conteneva. Perché se ne era accorto solo in quel momento, il momento in cui era stato troppo tardi.  
Tutto era abbastanza confuso, percepiva solo la pelle fredda sotto le dita, il polso sottile da cui cercava disperatamente di sentire un lieve battito. Un battito che non c'era.  
 _In un'altra vita John e Sherlock sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre. In un'altra vita la morte di Sherlock sarebbe stata una finzione, architettata per Moriarty. Architettata per un qualunque futile motivo. In un'altra vita, Sherlock non sarebbe morto così, non gettandosi giù da un palazzo farneticando bugie per non si sa bene quale scopo._  
 _In un'altra vita John non avrebbe aspettato di vedere il suo cadavere insanguinato su un marciapiede per rendersi conto di amarlo e avrebbero passato ogni singolo minuto della vita avevano davanti come compagni. In un'altra vita, questo continuava a ripetersi John, forse Sherlock non si sarebbe ucciso se lui fosse stato al suo fianco in modo più partecipe. In un'altra vita, forse. In questa Sherlock Holmes é definitivamente e irrimediabilmente deceduto._  
   
Il taxi sfrecciava lungo la strada sopraelevata. Le nuvole biancastre sotto di loro sembravano panna montata.  
"John, è davvero necessario?"  
"Sì, lo é! Non mangi da giorni! Come fa il tuo cervello a funzionare se non metti dentro abbastanza nutrimento?"  
Sherlock sbuffò, irritato. "Avrei potuto prendere una pillola..."  
L'occhiata che gli rivolse John fu piuttosto eloquente e Sherlock si affrettò a correggere. "D'accordo, una non sarebbe bastata, magari tre, ma non era davvero necessario andare dall'altra parte dell'Inghilterra per del nutrimento!"  
"Non é nutrimento! È cibo! È diverso dall'ingoiare carboidrati, proteine e vitamine in pillole!"  
"Non capisco come possa essere meglio perdere tempo masticando cibo per due ore quando se avessimo fatto come tutte le persone normali in dieci minuti avremmo pranzato e avremmo potuto ritornare a lavorare sul caso."  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Davvero, Sherlock, hai mai sentito l'espressione  _quello che conta é il viaggio, non la destinazione_? E da quando _tu_  sei una persona _normal_ e?"  
"Mangiare é noioso. E fa perdere un sacco di tempo."  
Le labbra di John si strinsero pericolosamente. "Non sapevo che passare un po' di tempo in mia compagnia fosse una perdita di tempo." Afferrò il giornale sul sedile di fronte a lui e lo apri con rabbia.  
Sherlock rimase in silenzio per un attimo. John poteva quasi sentire gli ingranaggi nel suo cervello muoversi freneticamente cercando di capire come quello che aveva detto potesse essere sbagliato e in che modo dimostrare a John che aveva assolutamente torto ad arrabbiarsi. Mai una volta che potesse chiedere scusa, ovviamente.  
"È il giornale di ieri."  
"Sì, lo so."  
In realtà non aveva prestato attenzione nemmeno ad una parola sulla carta. Non al titolo che a caratteri cubitali annunciava che il grande Sherlock Holmes e il suo compagno, John Watson, avevano risolto il caso del carbonio agglomerato rubato al British Museum tre giorni prima. Il nuovo acquisto del museo, civiltà aliena, dicevano, ma Sherlock aveva scoperto che era un falso bello e buono nel giro di sette minuti esatti. Non alla vignetta satirica sul nuovo Primo Ministro appena eletto – anche se Mycroft avrebbe apprezzato, John era quasi sicuro. Non alla data riportata in alto a sinistra nella pagina – non che gli importasse più di tanto sapere che quel giornale risaliva al 23 gennaio 2176 dal momento che il giornale era stata solo una scusa per non dover sopportare la notoriamente insopportabile parlantina dell'investigatore.  
"Ho detto che mangiare era noioso. Non che passare del tempo con te sia noioso."  
John non sollevò nemmeno lo sguardo dall'interessantissimo articolo di cui non stava leggendo nemmeno una parola.  
"Stare con te non é mai noioso." La voce di Sherlock era un sussurro nel suo orecchio, l'alito caldo contro il suo collo.  
John voltò la testa solo per osservare il sorriso speranzoso che l'altro gli stava rivolgendo.  
"D'accordo. Hai vinto." disse, ripiegando il giornale, mentre il sorriso sul viso di Sherlock si faceva di vittoria. "Ma mangerai comunque come una persona normale, anche se non lo sei, perché il tuo corpo non può autogenerare energia del piacere che provi a fare i tuoi esperimenti."  
Sherlock si chinò su di lui e gli bisbigliò all'orecchio qualcosa che le orecchie del taxista non dovevano sentire su un altro genere di piacere da cui entrambi potevano trarre comunque grandi benefici.  
John rise e pensò che nulla sarebbe potuto andare meglio.  
 _In un'altra vita Sherlock avrebbe detto che "respirare é noioso" e un giorno avrebbe semplicemente smesso di farlo, gettandosi nel vuoto dal tetto di un palazzo. Meno male che John sta vivendo questa vita e non un'altra. O no?_  
 

_No._  
 

La luce dell'alba filtra dalla finestra e ferisce gli occhi di John.  Riemerge dal sonno come se fosse stato sparato dal fondo suo inconscio a tutta velocità a infrangersi contro la dura superficie della realtà. Fa male risvegliarsi. È un male fisico, un dolore pulsante di chi vuole vivere nel sogno da cui si è appena svegliato perché è migliore della realtà.  
La realtà è che Sherlock è morto.  
Ha le guancie bagnate, lacrime salate che hanno lasciato una scia lucida e hanno bagnato il colletto della camicia durante il sonno.  
Non è la prima volta che fa quel sogno. Lo sta ossessionando da quasi due anni, ha iniziato una settimana dopo la morte di Sherlock. Tutte le volte che non prende un sonnifero quelle scene bussano alla porta del suo cervello e si proiettano.  
Ha iniziato a prendere i sonniferi quando una mattina dopo quel sogno Mary è entrata in bagno e l'ha trovato a fissare il buco nero della canna della L9A1 Browning di Sherlock, indeciso se infilarla in bocca e premere il grilletto. Dicono che sia quello che aveva fatto Moriarty.  
Ha smesso di prendere i sonniferi quando i contorni del viso di Sherlock hanno cominciato a sfocare nei suoi ricordi e ha avuto una crisi isterica. Ha lasciato Mary ed è tornato a vivere a Baker Street. E quella casa é ancora dannatamente vuota senza di lui.  
Forse è davvero così, come nel suo sogno. Forse davvero ogni cosa si ripete. John spera davvero che la prossima vita sia quella buona. Quella che finalmente potrà riuscire a passare con Sherlock.  
Dovrebbe farsi un appunto mentale e dirsi che andare in guerra, qualunque sia la prossima guerra, non é una cosa buona. Si rischia di morire. Si rischia di morire e di non incontrare mai Sherlock Holmes – e, davvero, al momento non sa decidere quale delle due sia la cosa peggiore.  
Poi pensa che incontrarlo per perderlo come l'ha perso lui è ancora più doloroso.  
Poi pensa che comunque in una qualunque altra vita non se lo ricorderà.  
Aspetta paziente che il sole sia abbastanza alto perché sia un orario decente per alzarsi e non le cinque e mezza del mattino. Aspetta che sia ora di uscire di casa per avere la scusa di non fermarsi al piano di sotto. Terribilmente contradditorio per uno che è tornato a vivere lì il non voler vivere lì.  
Ma lo smile sul muro bucherellato dai proiettili lo fissa con scherno – nemmeno Mrs. Hudson ha avuto il coraggio di farlo riparare – e lui non vuole affrontare il suo sguardo e il fatto che nessuno sparerà più al muro.  
Sono le sei quando sente il portone aprirsi.  
La mente gli gioca brutti scherzi, perché è sicuro che i passi di Mrs. Hudson sui gradini assomiglino terribilmente a quelli di Sherlock. Incolpa il sogno.  
Poi i passi continuano a salire e John si meraviglia perché Mrs. Hudson non sale mai in camera sua.  
Un lieve ticchettio alla porta lo informa che dall'altro lato qualcuno reclama la sua attenzione, come se tutti i suoi sensi non fossero già stati abbondantemente concentrati su quei rumori.  
È in piedi in un attimo, i vestiti della sera prima ancora addosso.  
Apre la porta e davanti a lui c'è Sherlock.  
"Sto ancora sognando."  
Ma quello che ha davanti non è lo stesso Sherlock dei suoi sogni. Ha i capelli più corti e una ragnatela di lievi cicatrici che inizia sul collo e si perde sotto la camicia. È più magro e in qualche modo sembra più alto.  
"No."  
"Sei vivo."  
Sherlock sorride – ghigna.  
"È ovvio, John."  
"Elementare."  
"Come?"  
"Non importa."  
Davvero, non importa più di quel sogno. Non importa delle altre vite che avrebbe potuto avere, ora che Sherlock è lì con lui.  
E se è un sogno che lo si lasci dormire, perché non crede di poter sopportare un ritorno alla realtà  dopo questo e si ricorda benissimo dove ha messo la Browning.  
Ma Sherlock lo fissa con curiosità sulla soglia della porta della sua camera da letto e tutto questo è così meraviglioso che John non può credere sia un nuovo sogno.  
"Se si potesse morire di felicità ora mi staresti raccogliendo con un cucchiaino perché sarei esploso."  
Le labbra di Sherlock si tendono in un sorriso. "Pensavo di essere io quello melodrammatico."  
John abbozza una risatina. "Tu sei melodrammatico." Davvero melodrammatico, come buttarsi giù da un palazzo. "Perché?" e improvvisamente non c'è più traccia di emozione nella sua voce. Solo una dannata voglia di prenderlo a pugni e farlo soffrire quanto ha sofferto lui.  
"A quanto pare ho un cuore."    
"Spiegati." Le braccia incrociate al petto. "Spiegami perché ti sei buttato da un palazzo e mi hai fatto credere di essere morto. Per due anni."  
"Vi avrebbero uccisi se non mi avessero creduto morto. Ho dovuto smantellare la rete di Moriarty prima di poter tornare qui. A  _casa_."  
La parola suona strana nella sua bocca, John ha sempre creduto che per Sherlock casa fosse solo un edificio in cui dormire, non un posto a cui avrebbe voluto ritornare.   
Il desiderio di violenza si placa e i palmi delle mani smettono di prudere.  
"Mi dispiace."  
Pensa sia la prima volta che quelle parole escono dalla bocca del suo coinquilino. Non sono delle scuse vere e proprie, non proporzionate al male che gli ha provocato, ma è un netto miglioramento, decisamente meglio di una tazza di tè per usarlo come cavia da laboratorio.  
"Era necessario, ma questo non vuol dire che mi abbia fatto piacere."  
È stupito, davvero.  
"Io... Non sono molto bravo con queste cose." si giustifica Sherlock, come se John non ne fosse perfettamente a conoscenza. "Ho sentito quello tutto quello che hai detto al telefono prima di buttarmi."  
Aspetta una qualunque reazione da parte di John. Imbarazzo. Ansia. Vergogna.  
Ha riflettuto molto su quelle ultime parole arrivategli ovattate, l'orecchio già lontano dal cellulare – ha avuto molto tempo per pensare tra una tortura e l'altra e  in fondo i piani per liberarsi non prendono che pochi minuti del suo tempo. Le relazioni non erano il suo campo, i rapporti interpersonali si riducevano quasi a zero prima di John. John lo bilanciava, restava al suo fianco, qualunque cosa accadesse, qualunque cosa Sherlock gli facesse passare.  
"Quindi?" È sfida quella?  
John ha impiegato un anno per innamorarsi di Sherlock Holmes, una frazione di secondo per accorgersene e due anni per rimpiangere di non essersene accorto prima, non si rimangerà tutto ora.  
"Io  _davvero_ non sono bravo in queste cose." alza un dito per tacitare la risposta di John – ha già aperto la bocca e inspirato, davvero non ci vuole il suo cervello per capire che sta per ribattere. "Non è il mio campo. È il tuo. Sono sempre stato in grado di rimanere distaccato, di tenermi lontano dai sentimenti, ma guarda... Il mio corpo mi tradisce.* Davvero non so come ci si comporti, ma..." John impiega qualche secondo a comprendere quello che sta dicendo Sherlock. "Confido comunque di poter giungere ad una conoscenza adeguata della materia. Sempre che tu voglia ancora." Lo sa. Sa che vuole ancora. Altrimenti non sarebbe lì, a Baker Street, di fronte a lui.  
John lo valuta, come cercando di capire chi abbia rapito e sostituito Sherlock con un clone, ma sorride. Le sue braccia avvolgono la gabbia toracica dell'altro, premendola contro la propria.  
"Sono felice che tu sia qui."  
"Lo so. La metafora dell'esplosione era stata esplicativa." risponde, replicando il gesto dell'altro e ricambiando l'abbraccio.  
John ridacchia, poi solleva il viso e incontra lo sguardo di Sherlock.  
Lo bacia. Lieve, breve, a fior di labbra.  
"Abituati, perché lo farò spesso. E questa era la prima lezione. Mi raccomando fai i compiti a casa ed esercitati."  
Poi scioglie l'abbraccio e Sherlock sente improvvisamente freddo.  
"Comincia con il toglierti il cappotto, preparo il tè."  
Il tempo ricomincia a scorrere dentro il 221B, Sherlock e John sono tornati.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> *Cit. da "I mastini di Baskerville", anche se lì Sherlock si riferiva alla paura.
> 
> "Quel famoso scrittore che aveva destato tanto scandalo qualche mese prima" è Oscar Wilde.  
> La storia nasce e prende il titolo da "A thousand years" di Cristina Perri, che io ho ascoltato per la prima volta nel video di cui avete il link all'inizio e da quel momento per me é LA canzone di questo pairing. Solo dopo ho scoperto essere stata scritta per Breaking Dawn e ai miei occhi ha perso tutto il suo fascino (anche perché l'ho ascoltata a ripetizione mentre scrivevo e ci ho messo qualcosa come tre giorni, perciò potrei vomitare a sentirla di nuovo).  
> L'idea iniziale è nata in maniera contorta – ma che strano! – dal pensiero che Sherlock e John non moriranno mai perché essendo personaggi letterari ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno a riproporci le loro storie, anche se riadattate. Ditemi se secondo voi ha un senso. Tra l'altro c'era anche questa cosa della canzone che faceva tanto "ti ho amato nelle vite (trasposizioni) precedenti e ti amerò anche in quelle future".


End file.
